


Clear the Numberless Ascensions

by jesterlady



Series: Post Roswell [2]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Alien Flashes, Alien Powers, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Emotions, F/M, Minor Character Death, On the Run, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: Life on the run wasn't so bad





	Clear the Numberless Ascensions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. The title is by George Macdonald
> 
> My end notes are too long so LOOK AWAY FOR SPOILERS!
> 
> Now…Kyle, poor Kyle who deserves so much more than he got. I’ve always been way more invested in after the show fic that explores his powers and what happens to him anyway and so I wanted to give him time to do that and to explore the powers of everyone really. Because I have questions about their powers. Does everyone Max heals get powers? Or just those dying? If the former what about all those cancer patients and everyone else? If just the dying, was Valenti actually dying when Max healed him? What does that mean for him someday?
> 
> Furthermore, did they retcon how healing works on the show? Because in S1 it didn’t seem like Max was the only one who could heal, he was just the best at it. (Hey, the hands of a king are the hands of a healer!) But I can think of times when Max wasn’t the only healer. For instance, Max assumed Michael could heal his black eye and just didn’t because he wasn’t in total control of his powers. (Also, I refuse to believe Michael didn’t heal away numerous other injuries over the years in order for Max and Isabel to be so ignorant about the abuse until that time). Michael assumes River Dog could heal his own ankle and then HEALS it himself. Tess heals Max’s scratches in S2. I can’t remember anymore off the top of my head, but I went along with the everyone heals train until S3 when Michael is holding a dying Moth and was so confused when he didn’t at least try to heal him. Then they imply that the only reason Michael could heal Isabel was because Max was dead and he’d gotten healing powers jump started in him or something. I don’t know, one of the many other things about the show that is confusing.
> 
> But I feel like the individual powers really do reflect the personalities of the bearer. Max is defensive and healing as the king, Michael offensive and soldier as the general, Isabel shadow-y and intuitive as the princess/betrayer, and Tess cunning and illusive as the queen. That’s what I wanted to explore here with Kyle.

Life on the run wasn’t so bad. At least once they stopped looking over their shoulder every mile and stopped getting alien dye jobs from Isabel and remembering a new fake name every state. Kyle often reflected that if one was to go on the run from the government, having aliens who could change the appearance of everything around them, even shapeshift in Michael’s case, was extremely helpful. They were still paranoid, some more than others, but they had mostly relaxed their endless running, now moving every couple of weeks, maybe every month.

It was six months in when it happened.

The problem with going on the run with two couples and the married woman you had an unrequited love for was that you often ended up being paired with said woman. Kyle had lost count of the nights he and Isabel had shared a room so that Max and Liz and Michael and Maria could do unmentionable couple-y things together. Sometimes it was about money, sometimes it was about security, and every time it was torture.

Kyle was petrified of letting something slip, not just because he knew he had no hope and it would be embarrassing as hell, but because he didn’t want to place that burden on Isabel. She already felt like enough of a curse to the people she loved, telling her someone else loved her would hurt more than help right now, and she shouldn’t have to feel like trying to make him feel better when she was still hurting over losing Jesse.

So he kept his mouth shut, even when she was asleep across the room and he knew she’d fallen asleep dreamwalking her husband.

That was the one safe method of communication they still had open to them, so Isabel dreamwalked everyone back in Roswell, making sure they were safe. She knew for instance that the Evans’ and Parkers and Maria’s mom were all okay, apparently not pulled into some government manhunt. Maybe because that many people disappearing would have been too big to cover up, maybe because Philip Evans was really good at being a lawyer, or maybe because they realized that the kids had cut and run for good. Either way, Kyle was just grateful his dad was finally safe, finally getting back to being a cop, though he made Isabel swear to him on Buddha’s good name that she would never reveal the content of any of his dad’s dreams to him. He was happy she could keep watch over him now that Kyle couldn’t. Her powers were much stronger than they had been and distance didn’t appear to be as much of an issue, though it limited how long she could stay in the dream and who she could bring with her.

Isabel was their conduit to making sure everyone was safe but probably only Kyle knew how much she dreamwalked Jesse. Sometimes it made her sad, sometimes it made her happy. Sometimes Kyle got the feeling it was actually helping her to get over Jesse, but maybe that was just wistful thinking on his part. He tried not to dwell on that. As time went past though, she stopped always twisting her wedding ring around her finger like it was a reminder of something she was trying to keep. She started laughing more, taking an interest in where they were going, what they were doing. It made Kyle happy because that was really all he wanted for her.

But one night he was dropping off to sleep when he heard her sit up and cry out. He instantly got out of bed and hurried over to her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“He’s gone,” Isabel said wildly and he didn’t understand until he saw the picture of Jesse she was holding.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I can’t reach him,” she said.

“Maybe we’re just too far,” Kyle suggested. “Boston’s a long ways from Oregon.”

“No, I can always reach him,” she snapped.

“Maybe he’s just not asleep,” he said.

“I would still be able to feel his mind,” she said. “Jesse’s gone.”

Kyle didn’t know what to say to that. He sat on the bed and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder and she launched herself into his arms and he just sat there, worried, trying to both be distant and comforting if such a thing was possible.

The next morning they discretely reached out for news and it turned out Jesse was dead, killed by an attack outside of the courthouse, an angry family member of someone he was prosecuting. It was all so…normal and human and even though each of them privately wondered if it was connected to them, all the answers they could dig up said nothing of the sort. It had been an ugly case from the start and Isabel dreamwalked each of the people involved if she could find their picture. In the end, even she concluded it was a simple human murder, though Kyle knew she would always feel as guilty about it as if it had been alien related.

They moved on, afraid of attracting too much attention to themselves, but they all tried to help her as much as possible. Maria and Liz comforted and distracted her by turns, Michael snapped her out of unhealthy brooding, and Max and Kyle listened. It was all they could do. They didn’t even dare show up for the funeral though Isabel’s parents did and she visited them afterwards in their dreams.

Time passed as it was wont to do and Kyle forgot about anything else in his desire to help her get through this and in their day to day routine that was as changeable as it was constant.

He was actually content in this new life for the most part and sometimes he felt almost guilty about that, like he should rather be in Roswell with his dad and not pining after a woman he couldn’t have. Mostly though, mostly he forgot any other type of life existed in his attempts to help Isabel get through the grief she was feeling and in doing the good they did for the people they encountered.

Maybe six months after the news they were all in a diner when Kyle felt hot and cold all over. He ignored it, he was human and he got sick and he’d been feeling off for a few days now, his skin extra sensitive and his senses foggy. He drank some tea instead of coke and went to bed early. He woke up with a horrible whistling sound in his ears and he felt like he was going to break apart his body ached so much.

He groaned when Isabel tried to get him up and turned back over in bed. He dimly heard her leaving the room and then it started to swim in front of his eyes. He couldn’t feel his limbs, but somehow they ached all the same. 

“Kyle?” he heard Max’s voice from somewhere but he didn’t have the energy to respond. “Kyle, are you okay?”

“’M fine,” he groaned and turned over again.

Max was a giant, white blob in his vision and maybe he was glowing, maybe not. The white shape reached out for him and Kyle felt a sharp stabbing sensation when it touched him.

He yelled in pain and jerked away. The white shape moved out of his vision.

Kyle felt something shifting and changing under his skin and it was only then that he began to realize what was happening. The Big Change. The Life Altering Event. The Thing That Had To Be In Capital Letters.

He sensed Isabel even though he didn’t know how he knew that. She was sitting next to him and she held his hand. At first it was soothing and he sighed, happy.

“That’s nice,” he said to no one in particular. “Love you, Is-”

Then something stabbed again and he snatched his hand away, crying out.

The pain subsided and so did her presence, but he couldn’t concentrate on that at all.

He felt someone else next to him then and the voice was loud, but the hands felt cool and soft when they touched him. Maria then, the only non-alien in the bunch now. He couldn’t understand her but she felt good and put something warm on his forehead and it helped. He wasn’t sure how much time passed but gradually he began to realize she was singing to him and he flashed back to the only time he could remember his mother being like this and it made him sad, but he was still grateful for what Maria was doing.

He struggled to open his eyes.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” said Maria. “You okay?”

“What am I?” he asked, looking up at her.

“The guy who went and abandoned me to be human all by myself,” she said cheerfully. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he said, sitting up a bit. It was clearly light outside and he was somehow wearing different clothes and he really didn’t want to know who had changed them. “How much time?”

“You’ve been out of it for two days,” she said. “You were…glowing.”

“Like Liz?” he asked.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Like a white glow all over, like it was exuding from you.”

He nodded and absently put his hand on hers in thanks.

Instantly he felt something like an electric shock and he was aware of something else, something inside of him that was foreign, but felt more like his the longer he felt it. It was definitely a feeling, one of…concern, concern for him. And a sore neck. And hunger and boredom. A scratchy voice…a desire for…Michael? He’d looked really good that morning, finally cutting his hair back to manageable lengths and now he didn’t look like he had a greasy mop stuck on top of his head and Kyle really wanted to-

Kyle pulled away from Maria and began breathing hard, not quite sure what was happening.

“What the hell?” he asked the rhetorical question.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“You-you’re hungry,” he said.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I’ve been babysitting you since breakfast.”

“And horny,” he said in horror.

Maria’s eyes widened.

“Excuse me?”

“I saw, like, Michael in your head or something,” he said. “It was…horrible.”

“Wow,” said Maria. “Um, okay, that’s new.”

“Uh, yup,” said Kyle, feeling somehow tainted.

“Do you think you’re feeling emotions?” she asked curiously.

“Who knows?” he said, still unable to process.

“We should get the others,” she said.

He really didn’t want that, but it was for the best so he agreed, getting out of bed and he felt like he was standing up for the first time. He wobbled a little dressing in non-sweat soaked clothes and taking a shower. He kept looking at his hands as if they were going to start shooting sparks.

When he got out of the bathroom, five people were staring at him and he felt extremely exposed.

“So you’re feeling feelings?” Michael asked bluntly.

“Dude, I don’t know,” Kyle said.

“Can we try it?” Max asked calmly, holding out his hand, and Kyle supposed this is why he was still the king even if none of them had a king anymore.

Kyle really didn’t want to feel what Max was feeling but he supposed there was no other way. He reached out and tentatively touched Max.

The same shock and then he was equal parts curious and guilty, seeing his own dead body and feeling blood beneath his fingers, and knowing he had to do this, but knowing now it was going to change more than just a life, it was going to change a species. Kyle felt this in flashes, zooming quickly through him, a growing sense of wonder and awe and worry then, worry always about Liz, about how this would affect her, about how she would react, was she okay, she needed to be okay, he loved her so so-

“It always comes back to that, doesn’t it?” Kyle asked Max pointedly.

Max stared at him for a moment and then nodded slowly. 

“You felt it.”

“I saw it, too,” said Kyle. “Memories that inspired feelings. Feelings affecting those memories.”

“Interesting,” said Max, but he didn’t comment any further.

Kyle finally let himself look at Isabel and she looked worried, worried for him, but he had absolutely no desire to touch her and find out. 

That was that really. What else could they do? They stayed where they were another few days, letting Kyle recover. He wasn’t sure what to do or how to feel. He’d been expecting this, dreading it, fearing it, almost wanting it, forgetting about it lately. And now it was here. He was officially One Of Them. He could do things no human could.

It wasn’t like there wasn’t precedence for this, since Liz had already gone through it. In fact Kyle had tracked her changes almost as obsessively as she and Max had, wanting to know for when it was his turn. So far and he always used the words so far because he had come to the conclusion that one could never be sure about anything when it came to the alien stuff, she hadn’t exhibited anything other than an ability to predict the future and a concussive energy blast, similar to but different from Michael’s white hot energy. It was almost like it was a mixture between Max’s shield and Michael’s blasts, with a telekinetic twist thrown in. She was now able to control when she got future flashes though it was still likely to happen when she was overly emotional or the person she was touching was. She couldn’t do any of the other things the rest could all do. It was like she had her own particular gifts and nothing else; she was changed, but not changed enough.

Kyle kind of figured the same thing would happen to him, but again, he was never sure of anything. They experimented and practiced and he gradually learned how to control it so that he didn’t arbitrarily jump into people’s emotions whenever he touched them. That was a relief because going through life wearing gloves didn’t appeal to him. He had long talks with Liz on the subject and he was beyond grateful to her for being the first and for being so open with him about it. She was a rock of support when he started to feel like a freak and out of control.

They discovered something else entirely by accident. Michael and Kyle had been at the grocery store and Kyle was once again realizing that he did like the whole sweet and spicy combo even if he didn’t crave it like everyone else did and debating whether or not to buy tabasco sauce when he heard Michael shout and was instantly afraid.

They’d come, they’d found them, Michael was trying to warn him. Kyle froze, not knowing what to do until Michael came around the corner yelling at a teenage kid who was holding something Michael clearly wanted. It was okay, it was okay. But the problem was Michael plowed right into him after turning from the retreating teen’s back. Kyle didn’t know how Michael couldn’t see him, he was right there.

“What the hell?” Michael hissed, grasping his elbow.

“You ran into me!” Kyle retorted. “After nearly giving me a heart attack.”

“Kyle?” Michael asked, sounding confused, looking straight…through him. Then he appeared to focus his eyes and made eye contact before he suddenly looked amazed.

“What?” Kyle asked, afraid of that look.

“Man, you’re…you’re camouflaged,” Michael said, now sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

“What?” 

“I can’t see you, you’re blending in,” Michael clarified. “Until I look for you, then I can see…like I can see how parts of you are the color of the tile and your left arm is a bunch of apples.”

“That makes no sense,” Kyle said, looking down at his own body.

“Do we ever?” Michael asked.

That was that again. Kyle could sense emotions and conceal himself like a lizard. Just what he’d always wanted. It happened on instinct and it was way harder for him to control than the emotions thing. It got to the point where Michael and Maria took turns trying to startle him into ‘blending,’ they’d taken to calling it. He didn’t really appreciate being given heart attacks on a regular basis. It was helpful for sneaking and he got bigger roles in the small missions they pulled, upgraded from getaway driver, the role Maria now gleefully claimed for herself. Kyle had to admit feeling some pride in being able to contribute to the group in a bigger way, needed not just for his knowledge of how to fix the van. 

The emotion ability got worse as time went on.

Kyle had seen Michael and Max come to blows before and it had never been pretty. Right now he was sure it was going to end up bloody. For whatever reason Max was being particularly lordly and Michael was acting particularly undervalued and maybe they’d all been stuck together for too long. Even Isabel, the closest person to both of them, hadn’t been able to calm them down.

Kyle knew there was really nothing he could do, but he still reached in between them and put a hand on their arms. Maybe feeling what they were feeling, (though he’d noticed with his actual alien friends they usually had to be pretty receptive for him to really get inside their emotions), would help him figure out what to say.

“Guys, calm down,” he said, more as an excuse for touching them than because he thought that would work.

But then something weird happened and the tense look on Max’s face and the violent look on Michael’s vanished.

“Fine, sure,” said Michael.

“If you say so,” said Max.

Then everyone looked at each other like the world had just imploded and for Kyle, he was pretty sure it had.

“What did you just do?” asked Michael, somehow already angry again.

“I-I just wanted you to calm down,” said Kyle, stuttering. “I don’t know.”

“I felt…compelled to calm down,” said Max, tilting his head and studying Kyle. “I didn’t want to fight anymore.”

“Me either,” said Michael with pursed lips, folding his arms defensively.

“I swear I don’t know what happened,” Kyle said.

Because, yeah, he couldn’t just sense people’s feelings, he could influence them. What strange and new hell was that? Kyle didn’t like the responsibility, didn’t like how Michael was looking at him, how Max tried to teach him discipline and restraint. Kyle got all the discipline and restraint he needed from Buddha, thank you Alien King. He just…he just didn’t know what was happening to him anymore and he needed to think.

He went back to his room, once again shared with Isabel, and knelt down; he was hoping meditation would help him clear his mind so he could deal with this new development. Because he’d been doing just fine with all the changes, he really had. He’d been adjusting, he’d been even happy with them, he’d stopped focusing on Isabel and how hard that was, he’d stopped being afraid as much about his safety. But now visions of the White Room loomed in his head, visions he’d accidently caught from Max one time, just what he didn’t need. After what he’d seen and felt, Kyle didn’t know how Max got out of bed in the morning and he had both a new found respect and pity for him. 

But now Kyle suddenly felt the weight of responsibility for having powers, having something so far beyond just a natural ability or being better at something average than other people. He could hurt people, he could change them, and who was he? He wasn’t prepared for this. He was a no one, caught up in the whirlwind of a life he’d never asked for.

There was nothing he could do about that and most of the time he didn’t think he’d change it, but right now, right now he’d give anything to be back in Roswell, working at the garage, listening to his dad’s band, avoiding doing his schoolwork. Anything but this.

Meditation wasn’t helping, not as much as it usually did.

“Are you okay?” Isabel asked, coming in and hesitating inside the door.

“Just peachy,” he mumbled, opening his eyes.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked, coming toward him and sitting down next to him on the floor.

“I don’t know what good it will do,” he said. “What I want to know is why I keep finding new things, why I keep mutating or something.”

“Well, it’s been six months since you changed,” she said. “It’s only natural your powers would grow. That’s what happened to all of us, even Liz. So why not you?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I guess I always just thought of myself as…the spare, the unintended guest in the gene pool. Shouldn’t I be, well, less developed?”

“I don’t know if those are the words I would choose,” she answered. “And you are less developed, compared to Max, Michael, and I. I think maybe the reason your powers are more nuanced than Liz is because, well, two reasons. One, Max was a lot more controlled and focused and powerful when he healed you.”

“I guess,” said Kyle, having never thought about it before. “What’s the other reason?”

“You’re more nuanced than Liz,” said Isabel. He shot her a questioning glance. “Your powers,” she continued, “they reflect who you are. Someone who listens to other people and how they feel, someone who doesn’t like conflict, someone who wants to make peace.”

“Oh,” Kyle said stupidly, more from the idea that she thought so much about him than because of what she said.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Liz is forward thinking and impulsive, an action person, that’s why those powers make sense for her, but I think it also limits what she can do. Besides, we’re all using our powers now more regularly, practicing those muscles, so they’re going to develop.”

“You’re really smart,” he said then, still feeling overwhelmed.

“I know,” she answered. “But you’re clearly still struggling with this and that’s okay.”

“Well, the jar is filled drip by drip,” he quoted. “It makes sense for me to take it one step at a time.”

“Exactly,” she said, and then hesitated before continuing. “In fact, I have another step for you.”

“Really?” he asked. “I’m only just coping with this one!”

She paused and looked at him and then held out her hand. He looked at her uncertainly and then reached out to her and took it, always afraid to touch, especially her, since his change.

He felt a dull ache in his back from sitting against the wall, a scratch on his nose that he tried to scratch just when she scratched hers. He felt a bit tired but mostly content in the moment, though overall curiosity and slight anticipation were the dominant emotions. He saw something, a picture becoming clearer the longer he held her hand. It was him, him in a bed, sweaty and gross, a white glow emanating from his body. He held his own hand and heard him say words that were suddenly cut off.

Kyle jerked his hand away from Isabel and felt red hot embarrassment that was all his own flooding him.

“You did that the first time, too,” she whispered.

“Any chance you’ll chalk that up to me being delirious?” he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

“Not since you asked,” she said. He turned to look at her and she didn’t look horrified so there was that. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Why?” he asked. “I mean, that was months ago and you never said anything.”

“You were dealing with some big things,” she said. “I was dealing with big things.”

“I guess,” he said. “So, why bring it up now?”

He didn’t know how he dared ask her that, but she had broached the subject first.

“Because last time I rushed ahead and made a very big mistake. It’s taken me a long time to recover from that mistake and its consequences. Because now I might be ready,” she said and even though her voice was steady, he could see how much effort she was putting into it.

“Ready?” he asked, nervous to know the answer.

“To move on,” she said.

“That’s not what I want for you,” he said instead of kissing her or doing anything else he always wanted to do with her. “You don’t have to try and make me feel better.”

“I’ll thank you to let me know my own mind,” she said, holding out her hands again.

Kyle was afraid but he held them anyway.

He saw himself sitting, looking at her, smiling, listening. He saw him holding her while she cried. He saw him bent over the van, working on the engine. He saw him smiling down in relief when she’d woken up from her gunshot wound. He saw him kneeling in meditation, sleeping in the van, dancing in the Crash Down, hair wet from the shower, reading, eating.

He knew this wasn’t him sensing her feelings or memories but her deliberately sending him flashes and he was scared and honored at the same time. He’d overheard Maria and Liz talking about flashes once and how intimate they were and he’d thought he could understand that since he did something similar, but now he realized that someone directly sending you what they thought of you…that was a whole different level of connection that he hadn’t been able to imagine.

“Wow,” he said when they stopped.

Isabel cared for him deeply. Maybe she didn’t love him as he did her, but she saw him, saw him in a way no one else did. She thought about him and was concerned for him and wanted to explore life with him. It was more than he could ever have hoped for.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Does this mean?” he asked. “Well, do you want to…start something?”

He hated how ridiculous he sounded.

She laughed a little.

“I want to keep starting something,” she said, leaning forward and meeting his lips.

He decided words were not good enough to describe what kissing Isabel Evans was like. She had kissed him well in many an imaginary kiss when he couldn’t quite help thinking about her even though he tried, particularly since she was married. But this was better. It wasn’t so much the physical sensations as the warm relief of finally realizing a dream, of having something reciprocated.

He was grateful and he wanted to let her know that. He’d never communicated his emotions before, just felt them in others, but he found himself trying anyway. The absolute wonder he felt when he looked at her, the warm feeling of protection and inclusion, even the desire he felt for her. It was all wrapped into an odd, uniquely shaped something that was Isabel to him and he didn’t know how to express it other than that.

The kiss wasn’t very long and when it was over, he pulled away only slightly, letting his forehead lean against hers for a moment or two.

“Thanks,” he said, feeling like the words were probably the stupidest things he’d ever said.

“I felt that,” she said in response. “What did I ever do to deserve that?”

“Uh, tried to get me laid by a college girl?” he suggested lamely, not wanting to keep talking too seriously since he didn’t think that was the right way to go about being…whatever they were now.

She laughed again.

“I think being with you is going to be very interesting, Kyle,” she said.

“Considering how much I keep changing? Probably,” he agreed.

He was happier now than before, but he still felt undercurrents of panic regarding who he was. On the other hand, having Isabel ground him was probably the best solution he could think of. His powers were so emotion based and she was at the base of his emotions most days.

“I can’t wait to tell Michael,” she said, flashing an evil grin.

“Oh, well, can I wait in the van for that one?” he asked.

She swatted his shoulder and then leaned her head on it.

They sat there for a while because he still wasn’t ready to face the world. But at least when he did, she would be there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I apologize to the Jesse fans for killing him off. My reasons for doing so involve some complex finagling to get him out of the picture, both for Isabel’s sake and then for Kyle’s. I know, it’s mean to kill people so your ship can get together, but, honestly, I don’t know what other option the show gave me at that point. I’ll go into my reasons why Isabel and Jesse were not good in a minute, but firstly, with them being separated at the end of the show, it’s basically locking Isabel into a pointless marriage forever and keeping Kyle in agony forever and it just seems unfair. I mean, there’s divorce, but frankly, I hate divorce and it would have been difficult to have that done anyway. There’s the choice of just letting Kyle and Isabel be together but I hate adultery just as much as I hate divorce. I think if they had done that anyway, they would always have had Jesse as a phantom between them and that’s not fair either.
> 
> Okay, so S3 was basically a complete train wreck in many ways, but one of the worst was what they did with Isabel. Jesse himself as a character is not wrong and he’s likeable and could have been fine, but he was completely inappropriate to introduce as they did. For one thing, Isabel did not need a love interest. Okay, let her grieve and grow and breathe and be able to let go of Alex naturally without immediately snogging the first hot guy who passed her way. If he had to be her love interest, fine, let us see it happen naturally and give us a chance to warm up to the guy instead of having it shoved in our face that they were married before the second half of the season was done. I mean, what? Off the top of my head make it be there’s meeting, sparks, contention because of Alex and her secret, dating, contention because of everyone else’s opinion, then engagement, telling him her secret, then maybe a marriage. It doesn’t have to be exactly that, but give us a little more than secret dating, engaged, and married two weeks later. That’s literally the worst idea anyone’s ever had for their life.
> 
> It’s a complete recipe for disaster and it ended up being a disaster. What annoys me so much is how stupid it makes Isabel seem. She is not stupid and when literally everyone in your life, both those in the know and those out of the know, are telling you to think about what you’re doing, barreling ahead is just stupid. It makes Jesse stupid as well. There were more than enough red flags for him to cut and run. How do you go from being broken up to being engaged in the same episode and not think that’s strange? I mean, the whole thing is just weird.
> 
> I’m also hugely against the whole secret identity from your partner thing. It infuriates me. Honestly, it never ends well. It’s selfish and dangerous and is using that other person. You’re not giving them the information they need to make the choices they want to make with their life. You’re letting them live a lie. You’re just as likely to make them be in danger from the bad guys and worse, they don’t even have the knowledge they need to survive. And that’s what happened to Isabel and Jesse. 
> 
> The odd thing is, she let him go. She finally realized that mistake and let him go. But see…if they were really meant to be, that’s when it would have finally been time for her to keep him. So it felt right in that final episode for her to not let him come.
> 
> Why build up the Kyle and Isabel relationship so much in S3 anyway? They got way more development than should need to happen if Isabel is supposed to be with another guy. And it’s very clearly romantic on at least one side and so I think that it deserves a chance to grow since they killed off Alex and used Kyle’s best shot at happiness to do it. (I’m happy with platonic or romantic Kyle/Tess really if they’d just let it be instead of Tess…which is a whole other rant post.)
> 
> Sorry for the longest notes in the history of ever.


End file.
